scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away * Lilo (Lilo And Stitch) * Meeko (Pocahontas) * Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Dexter * Rebecca Jorden (Aliens: the Movie) * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Andy Barclay (Child's Play) * Fear (Inside Out) * Miss Fritter (Cars 3) * Bladebreak (Quest For Camelot) * Anastasia, Dimitri, and Valdimir * Thumbelina * Z (Antz) * Genie Duck (DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp) * Shrek and Donkey * Buck (Home on the Range) * Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * George Jestons (Jestons: The Movie) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Goofy (Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Russell (Up) * Dug (Up) * Kevin (Up) * Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) * Charles Muntz (Up) * Manny, Diego, and Sid (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar/Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica/Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Bolt, Mittens, Rhino * John Gavin (Psycho 1960) * Po (Kung Fu Panda: The Movie) * Archibald Snatcher and Herbert Trubshaw (The Boxtrolls) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Brandy Harrington (Brandy And Mr. Whiskers) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Lou (Cats & Dogs) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Vanessa Morgan (My Baby-Sitter's A Vampire) * Casper * Wolfie (Casper's Scare School) * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) * Homer Simpson And Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Ky Stax (Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) * Spider-Man * Finn And Jake (Adventure time) * DJ (Monster house) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Adult Chicken (Cow & Chicken: cartoon Shows) * Baby Dino (Dinosaurs: the Series) * Wonder Worman (Justice league Action) * Wesley Snipes (Blade) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Puss In Boots (Puss In Boots) * SpongeBob And Patrick Star (The Spongebob SquarePants Movie) * Superman * Spock (Star trek) * Slimer (Ghostbusters) * Jennifer Parkes (Back to the Future) * Axel Foxley (Beverly Hills Cop) * Marivan Marchants, Harry Lime (Home Alone) * Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon) * Smokey, Deebo (Friday) * Judy Shepherd (Jamanji) * Angelicia Cornichon (The Rugrats) * The Iron Giant, Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Pilo (Dinosaur) * Rocky (Chicken Run) * Larry The Cumcumber (Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie) * Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Jovie (Elf) * Violette Beauregard (Charlie & The Chocolate Factory) * Dagnino, Cachito, Coco (Noah's Ark) * B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens: The Movie) * Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Phil (Hercules) * Queen Of The Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) * Tantor (Tarzan) * Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon (Grojband) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Sinbad And Marina (Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas) * Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) * Junior (Storks) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Robin (Batman) * Tim Timpleton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Megamind * Blu (Rio) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mumble (Happy Feet: The Movie) * Ramon (Happy Feet: The Movie) * Lovelace (Happy Feet Two) * Sven (Happy Feet Two) * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) * Mub and Grub (Epic) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Baileywick (Sofia The First) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * Benson (Regular Show) * Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Merida (Brave) * Mickey Mouse And Pluto (Disney) * Theo And Luc (Looped) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Sumrfette * Brian (Doogal) * Valiant * Norman Babcock (Panoraman) * Ernie,Julia And Max (Dino Time) * The Little Engine That Could * Daredevil (Foodfight!) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Britanny,Jeanette,Elanor,Alvin,Simon And Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Curious George * Jimmy Neutron * Jay Weasel (Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show) * Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Moana * Eep Crood (The Croods) * The Mask * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Boris (Balto) * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * Jeremy (The Secret Of NIMH) * Mushu (Mulan) * Twist (The Fox And The Hound) * Bernard, Miss Bianca And Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Skipper, Kowalski and Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Squidward Tentacles * Snoopy Girls (The Peanuts Movie) * Norm and Squirrels (Norm of the North) * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Flèche & Vilolette Parr (The Incredibles) * Nigel (The Wild) * Dweeb & Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Michkel Banks (Mary Poppins) * Squirrel Merlin (The Sword Of The Stone) * Crows Kinghts (Sleeping Beauty) * Rocko The Kangroo (Rocko's Modern Life TV: Series) * Pink Panther * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) * Beast boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin And Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Spike & Whitey (Flushed Away) * Jet, Sean, Sidney and Mindy (Ready Jet Go!) * Tom And Jerry * Eddie Vaillant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) * Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) * Jim Dear (Lady And The Tramp) * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Coyotes (Melody Time) * Bongo (Fancy Fun And Free) * Wolf (Make Mine Music) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Connor, Greg, Amaya and Cameron (PJ Masks) * Covi Zizt And Lovi (Covi & Zizt) * Young Bambi * Ted * Wheel (The Doozers) * Pingu * The Reluctant Dragon * Dumbo * Licorns (Fantasia) * Huey, Dewey, And Louie (Disney) * Dwarfs * Elmer Elephant (Silly Symphony) * Baby Children (Silly Symphony) * Garfield The Cat * Woody Woodpecker * Fozzie Bear (Muppets: From Space) * Coco & Chaley (Yoná Yona Penguin) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 IIlumination/Universal) * Lilo And Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dee Dee Be Deep; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Aliens: the Movie (@1986 20th Century Fox) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Child's Play II (@1990 Universal Studios) * Inside Out (@2003/2007/2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Cars 3 (@2003/2007/2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Quest For Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Thumbelina (@1994 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 PDI/DreamWorks) * DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (@1989 MGM/Don Bluth) * Jestons: The Movie (@1990 Universal/Hanna-Barbera) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum (Man Arctica the Ride; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica (@2008 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * Open Season (@2006 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Psycho (@1960 Universal Studios) * Kung Fu Panda: The Movie (@2008 Paramount/DreamWorks) * The Boxtrolls (@2003/2007/2014 DreamWorks/Focus Features/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal/Don Bluth) * The Loud House (Abducided; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Brandy And Mr. Whiskers (Jungle Makeover; @2004-2006 Disney) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * The Fairly OddParents (Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part; @2001 Nickelodeon) * Rabbids Invasions ("Holy rabbids-Cow!" @2013-2017 Nickelodeon/Ubisoft) * My Baby-Sitter's A Vampire (@2010-2012 Fremantle Media/Teletoon) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (@1997 The Harvey Entertaintement Company) * Casper's Scare School (@2006 Universal) * The Simpsons (Treehouse of Horror VIII; @1989 20th Century Fox) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (© 2006 20th Century Fox/Filmax/Magma Films) * The Simpsons: Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (The Return Of connor Stax @2011-2013 Spin Master Entertaintement) * Spider Man 2 (@2004 Marvel/Columbia) * Monster House (@2006 ImageMovers/Columbia) * Looney Tunes: Back In Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Blade (@1998 New Line Cinema) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@ 2013 Disney) * What A Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna Barbera Cartoons Inc./Stretch Films, Inc./Cartoon Network) * Puss in Boots (@2011 DreamWorks/Paramount) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Superman II (@1980 Warner Bros.) * Star Trek II: the Warth of Khan (@1982 Paramount) * Ghostbusters (@1984 Columbia) * Back to the Future (@1985 MCA/Universal) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 Paramount) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Lethal Weapon III (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Friday (@1995 New Line Cinema) * Jamanji (@1995 TriStar) * The Rugrats Movie (@1998 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie (@2002 Big Idea/Artisan/Universal) * Treasure Planet (@2002 Disney) * Elf (@2003 New Line Cinema/Warner Bros.) * Charlie & The Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Monsters vs. Aliens: The Movie (@2009 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Littlest Pet Shop (Losta Luck @2012-2016 Hasbro) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Alice In Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Grojband (Dance Of The Dead; @2012 Teletoon) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas (@2003 DreamWorks) * Cats Dont's Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Sing (@2016 IIlumination/Universal) * The Lego Batman: Movie (@2017 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * The Boss Baby (@2017 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (@2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Megamind (@2010 Paramount/Dreamworks Distribution) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Happy Feet: The Movie (@2006 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Home (@2003/2007/2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Over the Hedge (@2006 PDI/DreamWorks) * Winnie The Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road/ToonBox) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Zootopia (@2003/2007/2016 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007/2015 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Sofia The First (@2012 Disney) * Robots (@2005 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Regular Show: The Movie (@2015 Cartoon Network) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (@1992 20th Century Fox) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Lionsgate) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Looped (Loop It Forward @2014 DHX Media/Teletoon) * Bee Movie (@2007 Paramount/DreamWorks) * Camp Lakebottom (Escape Camp Lakebottom @2013 Teletoon) * Sumrf: In The Lost Village (@2017 Peyo/Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Doogal (©2005 The Weinstein Company/Pathé) * Valiant (@2005 Disney) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Dino Time (@2012 Toiion Animation Studios/Mot!f RMC/Leading Investment/CJE&M Corp/Visio Enterainment/Claurius Enterainment) * The Little Engine That Could (@2010 Universal Animation Studios/Crest Animation) * Foodfight! (@2012 Threshold Animation Studios) * Johnny Test (Phat Johnny @2005-2014 Cartoon Network/Kids, WB/Teletoon) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions/The Geffen Company/TriStar/Universal) * Curious George (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (@2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show (@2008 The Weinstein Company/Jim Henson/Prana Flame Ventures) * The Emoji Movie (@2003/2007/2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Croods (@2013 DreamWorks) * The Mask (@1994 New Line Cinema) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal/Amblin) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * The Secret Of NIMH (@1982 MGM/Don Bluth) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Fox And The Hound (@1981 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2003/2007/2014 Nickelodeon Movies/DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM/Don Bluth) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * The Book Of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia/Rovio) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 MCA/Universal) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal/Don Bluth) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * The Sword Of The Stone (@1963 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Rocko's Modern Life (TV Series Floundering Fathers @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * The Pink Panther (TV Series Cowboy Pinky @1993-1996 MGM) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Teen Titans GO! (The Mask; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Ready Jet Go! (@2016 PBS) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone/Amblin) * Chuck's Choice (Blast from Miles 3000 @2017 DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (Blast Bird Time @2008-2016 Cartoon Network) * Lady And The Tramp (@1955 Disney) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro/DHX Media) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Melody Time (@1948 Disney) * Fancy Fun And Free (@1947 Disney) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * PJ Masks (Sonic Catboy/Return on Catboy X @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) * Covi & Zizt (@2002-2011 Universal Television/Jetix Enterprises/Alien Tv Productions) * Saludos Amigos (@1943 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * Ted 2 (@2015 Universal) * The Doozers (@2014 DHX Media/The Jim Henson Company) * Pingu (@1968-2007 Universal Television/Hit Entertainment) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Good Scouts (@1938 Disney) * Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Elmer Elephant (@1936 Disney) * Babe In The Woods (@1932 Disney) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox/Davis Entertaintement) * Woody Woodpecker (A Fine Feathered Frenzy; @1940-1972 Walter Lantz/Universal) * Muppets: From Space (@1999 Jim Henson/Columbia) * Yona Yona Penguin (@2010 Tristar Pictures/Maguna Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (The Curse Deep @2015-2018 Nickelodeon/Teletoon) Gallery *Dedicated To JordanBoiZaynLuigi25, Wallace And Gromit Forever, Marielle Dias Style 2017, JH Movie Collection, ZacTheBearSurmanReturns2nd, Eli Wages, strongdrew941, 76859Thomas, DisneySMG4, Marco Ponzaneli, Tom Radloff, TreeFuTomXSheriffCallieXBen10, Hilee Whitaker, Steve 19999 Production, Patrick Hill, Yousef Mohamed, Simon Brunker, Chase Rafter is Back, Sesame Street Forever, Atty Smash, TerrenceMac2066, Di Lorenzo Sergio, luis alberto videos galvan ponce, Chris Nguyen, KieranTheGolbat Games And Animate, Charles Rogers, Wanda Reyes, *NOTE 1: No copyright infringement intended. *NOTE 2: I do not own the rights for these films. *NOTE 3: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute at might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz